


Your Hands Are Just Really Cute!

by Kaylachan1990



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, He just finds Nico really cute okay, Percy being Percy, Percy is just figuring out how he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy started noticing more and more about Nico, he didn't think the thing that would distract him the most, would be Nico's hand gestures when he talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands Are Just Really Cute!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic based on something a friend linked me where it talked about Nico canonly having gestured a lot when he was younger, and how it would be awesome if he still did when he was older. This made me write like a tiny two sentence headcanon... and lead to me wanting to write a fanfic... that is five times longer then I had planned. I like how it turned out so I hope you all enjoy reading it!

    Things had been going fine for nineteen year old Percy lately, better then eighteen year old him would have thought. He's was happy at camp, helping out the younger demigods, enjoying time with his friends, possibly getting a crush on one of those friends, he wasn't sure, it was complicated.

Overall though, after his breakup with Annabeth a year earlier, and moping around Camp Half-Blood, because he wasn't really sure what to do with the change in his life. They were fine and had agreed that what they had, had grown unhealthy overtime, but still it just felt weird.

That's where his first complication came in, because see, his friend, that he may or may not have recently discovered he had developed feelings for, had also recently broken up with his boyfriend. So over time, he and Nico had moped together, okay so Nico hadn't moped because his relationship had split on the terms of working better as friends.

Nico's being okay with his situation had made Percy decide to follow Nico's way of handling it and it had worked. However, much to Nico's clearly visible announce at first, Percy literally followed him around, and so they hung out a lot, alone and with Jason and other friends. This eventually had brought them closer, and that was great and Percy was loving it, especially when he would get a laugh or smile out of Nico. It was nice having someone laugh at his dorkiness and enjoy it.

This is where his second complication came in, he was noticing a lot about Nico Di Angelo lately, one of which was how he moved his hands when he talked. Now while Percy was getting a bit better at handling his problem with keeping his attention in one place, somehow Nico's hands were overriding all of that, at first it wasn't a problem, until Percy started missing things, like he was right now...

"...and I think it's the best option plus it will save time, right Percy?" Nico asked him, causing Percy to blink out of his thoughts and focus back on Nico's face and not his gesturing hands.

"Aaah, yeah," Percy agreed talking a little slowly, but Nico seemed passionate about his idea, so it had to be a good one, "Totally that's exactly what should be done."  
  
Percy decided when he saw a small smile hit Nico's face that he had done well, "Okay good, so we'll meet here at five in the morning, that way they can get there and get some sleep to help them adjust to the few hour time difference. I can message Frank, Hazel, and Reyna after dinner to let them know we'll be there early."  
  
'Wait what?' Percy blinked again, 'Camp Jupiter? Five in the morning? What did I agree to...?' He thought, his eyes widening a bit when it clicked. "Yeah, five in the morning, perfect, right."  
  
Right a few Greek kids were going to swap with Roman's for a little while, and apparently Percy had just agreed to help Nico take them by, he guessed as he pieced it together, shadow travel. Well at least he was more used to it now... That being said he needed to work on this focusing on Nico's kinda cute hand gestures when talking to him... Maybe Jason could help.

　

 

    Jason could not help, that's what Percy determined from the way Jason was currently leaning against the statue of his dad and laughing and shaking his head, "Come on Sparky this is serious! It's gotten to where I'm agreeing to things when I don't listen. I could agree to something dangerous, or agree to something that makes him mad."

"No, no I see your problem, I just think it's kind of your fault, and it's amusing," Jason shrugged after he finally stopped laughing, though Percy could see he was easily still entertained. "I've been watching you two, two of my closest friends, for a year now, and you're so obvious about what you're feeling towards him. If we asked Piper, I'm sure she'd say something like your distracting yourself with his hands to not focus on his face to much. That or that her mom is having a lot of fun with this right now..."

"I am not that obvious, if I was Nico would have probably yelled at me for feeling like this after so long..." Percy sighed as he flopped down on Jason's floor.

"That's what you think huh?" Jason asked scar on his lip stretching as he smirked, "I really don't think that would be his reaction to finding out. All I can say now is, practice listening more, and good luck waking up at five in the morning." He patted Percy on the back, "Oh and consider talking to him about how adorable you think his hand gestures are."

Percy just shook his head, shrugging as they heading out to meet Nico and the others to eat, "That would be to awkward even for me..." Jason just laughed more, well at least someone was enjoying this.

　

    Percy yawned as he sat at a table, using his backpack as a pillow, while he and Nico waiting on the group of campers to slowly gather, "Good to see they're tired too, thought I was getting old...."

Nico let out a huffed laugh, "You're still technically a teenager, Percy, now get up, we need to explain how this is going to work."

Percy nodded standing up and greeting the kids, whom he is sure were as excited as he was, and he observed them, until Nico started explaining how the travel would work that is.

"So you're all going to hold on tight to each other, we're going to stop mid way and take a ten minute break so I can recharge an-" and then Percy stopped listening, because Nico was doing it again. He was moving his hands around as he talked about and described things.

Percy couldn't stop himself from looking at them, and how even if he wasn't listening, the could still understand so much, from how much he'd watched. _Okay Percy, that sounds like a stalker, focus.... but his hands,_ Percy was in way too deep.

"..rcy? Percy are you listening?" Percy's eyes shot up to Nico, ah crap he was in trouble now, he'd been busted."

"Nico! Hi right sorry I was just..." Percy stopped talking when he heard Nico sigh.

"It's fine, you're tired, I'm not shocked you zoned out," Nico nodded, and okay so Percy's tiredness had saved him this time, good, that was close. "Come on, hold onto me and let half of them cling on your side," he added, holding out his hand for Percy.

Percy nodded, taking his hand, _his hand,_ and let the younger campers sort of surround them, Okay this was good, Percy was totally fine, Nico's hand around his and seeing younger demigods getting excited now, he could live with that, that would keep him from focusing on hand gestures.

　

    When they first landed at Camp Jupiter everything went smoothly, they were all welcomed, and then allowed to sleep for a few hours, in a guest barracks, the campers only staying until they were placed and met the kids they were switching with later in the morning. Needless to say Percy was out like a light time he hit his bunk.

That sleep was short lived, because an hour or so later, he was woken up by a large brown eye blinking at him, "Brother! I heard that you were here. I was very quiet to not wake you, but you are up now!" Is what the body attached to said eye said enthusiastically, before wrapping his arms around Percy.

"Hey Tyson, it's good to see you too," Percy yawned, not quite sure if tired, or if air being forced out of him from the hug, "You and Ella are here to work on all of that information again huh?"

"Ella and me were going to leave last night, but wanted to stay and say hi to brother Percy and also wanted to say hi to Nico, but when I did he 'shh'ed me and rolled over... I think he was shhing me in his sleep."

Percy just laughed, "You're not far off, he did most of the work to get us here, I'm sure as soon as he sees Hazel and the others at breakfast, he'll perk right up."

He laughed again when he heard from a bunk nearby a mumbled "That's the only reason I'm going to breakfast, which is in thirty minutes so I might as well get up." He looked over to see Nico yawning as he sat up, clearly not actually annoyed like his words had said, since there was a hint of a smile, probably from seeing Tyson and Percy interact, and knowing he could talk to Hazel in just a bit and..

_....And oh_ his hands gestured almost like a cat when he stretched awake. Percy decided that this was very important information for some reason.

"Brother, why are you staring so intently a-"  
  
"Time to get up, I'm going to shower, I'll see you both at breakfast, Tyson would you like to walk with me to the showers, I think I have forgot where they are!" Percy said very quickly, three eyes blinking at him as he cut Tyson off and grabbed his hand, heading out towards the showers.

Tyson seemed to have caught on that it was time to stop talking now, until they were out of ear shot that is, "You seem to know the correct way to the showers, we are not lost at all. Is this because I almost mentioned that you were looking at him like he was really pretty. Like when Ella is preening her feathers!"

"Yes, I mean no, I-" Percy sighed, "Yeah Tyson, kinda like that, but he... Look he can't know that I'm staring at him or 'find him pretty' okay?"  
  
Tyson's eye blinked at him, head tilting like he was thinking about something, "I will not tell him, but..." he paused, expression very curious, "He likes boys, and you were one of the boys he has liked, so I do not see why that is something you should not tell him."

Percy sighed and patted Tyson's shoulder, "Would be nice if it was that simple Tyson, but it's definitely not." he frowned, "Now come on, walk me the rest of the way to the shower and tell me about how you and Ella are doing." He smiled when Tyson perked up and blushed when he started talking about Ella.

　

    Percy walked into breakfast a bit later, nodding to where the campers they had chaperoned here were talking to the Roman campers they would be exchanging with. He waved over to the table where his friends were sitting, he took a seat between Tyson and Nico, the latter of which was talking to Hazel and Reyna about something, and oh no, he was gesturing in whatever he was saying.

Percy decided now was not the time, and decided to join talk with Frank and Tyson instead, "How is everything going out here?"

"Oh they're going well, lots of promising younger campers, and the kids we're sending back with you two seem very excited," Frank nodded, talking about how he'd been helping Hazel in preparing them, and Percy was listening, he swears, but he kept glancing out of the corner of his eyes, where Nico was talking happily with his sister and sisterly friend.

"..And with Tyson and Ella here helping, we've gotten a lot more ancient writings and stuff sorted." Frank continued.  
  
"Ah right, right, I bet they've been a huge help to all of you," Percy agreed, tuning back into what was said, he also didn't know why but he felt a slight stare down and a child coming from Reyna's direction... _uh oh..._

He casually turned toward Nico and the girls, "So how have the two of you been?"  
  
"I'm doing well, Percy, thank you for accompanying my brother on his idea to come here, with you being able to help him, it means I can spend more time with him today before you all have to head back," Hazel thanked him, squeezing her brother's shoulder, causing Nico to smile at her.

"Oh, you know you would have convinced me to stay longer anyway," Nico half laughed, waving off her comment a bit, _literally waving._

"I'm doing well also, Percy," Reyna nodded, her voice... stiff, "But there is something I wish to show you about after breakfast before you go off with the others for the hours leading up to your departure."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, of course Reyna, no problem," yeah he didn't trust this, glancing between the others who all just shrugged, except Tyson and Ella, who seemed to be muttering about it being important they bet.

　

    "Percy Jackson, we need to discuss what you were doing at breakfast..." Reyna said looking him over from where she had led him to talk, leaning against a row of books. "Explain yourself before I pull Hazel in here and have her give you a speech also."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean Reyna? I was simply eating and talking with friends and lis-" Percy was cut off very sharply when his avoidance was detected.  
  
"Don't even start with that Percy, you were watching him and his every movement," Reyna sighed. "Look, you know Nico is like a little brother to me, yes he has Hazel, but still I see him that way. If you've started being... attracted to him, that's your business, but Percy..." she paused looking at him straight in the eyes, "If you tell him too late, or give him the wrong idea and hurt him... just please don't, he can't take that."

"Reyna, you know I wouldn't do that on purpose," Percy shrugged, "Besides, he's way past liking me, so say what you've guessed is true, wouldn't brining that up to him, just cause him confusion?"

"I don't think that's something you need to worry about," she said as she stepped away from the bookcase, and why was Percy having déjà vu? Oh right....  
  
"Ugh, Jason said something like that too, but I don't know what you mean by that!" Percy frowned scratching his neck, "Look, if that is what is happening, and I'm not admitting to you that it is, I will tell him eventually, because it's only right that I'm honest, no matter the outcome."

"Of course Jason knows more about it then me, I bet you both use him as a confession booth and he enjoys it," Reyna rolled her eyes, "Anyway just whatever happens, when Hazel and I aren't around Nico, look after him, not that he needs it of course, but he'll appreciate it."  
  
Percy laughed, "If anything he'll be the one looking after me I think, but I will promise."  
  
"Good, lets go back, just tell them I found some book on if we ever have Neptune kids somehow turn up and I wanted you to look at it." She nodded, guiding them back to where the others were talking and training.

　

    It was much later and they had all said goodbye to their friends and respective siblings. They were preparing to take the Roman kids back with them to Half Blood, and just like last time, Nico was explaining to them how they'd get there. Which can only mean one thing, Percy was standing there with his belongings hanging off his shoulder, completely zoning out on Nico's gesture. It didn't help that Nico was also ruffling his own hair a bit, nervous from talking to kids he didn't know as well.  
  
"...cy can tell you what it's like, since he's used to it," he heard Nico say, and well crap, he really hoped Nico had been talking about used to shadowing with him.

"Oh yep! Totally used to it, you kids will all be fine!" Percy said, way louder then he should have, the kids and Nico all looking at him strangely.

Nico sighed and shook his head, "Right, Percy we're going to talk when we are back about you not paying attention," but he didn't sound angry more like he was curious as to why Percy seemed so dazed lately. Maybe that could work well, Percy could make up an excuse that he was just tired or that he had been training a lot and his brain just wasn't working.

"Sure no problem Nico, we talk about my not listening, was I not listening?" Percy blinked, and okay that was lame, maybe he could live in a bubble in the lake for a few days, take some snacks into the bubble with him, he could live with the Naiads. Yes, perfect idea Percy, he smiled about his plan.

He held out his hand for Nico, "Lets get these campers to Chiron so they don't miss out on any of their exchange," Nico just nodded and took his hand, the kids clinging around them, like the Greek kids had on the way there.

　

    "You know how much my dad is not fond of you," Jason began as he sat on the edge of the bed Percy was currently hauled up on playing a handheld video game they had snuck in, "So if you're hanging out in here again, you must have annoyed him." He sighed as he cleaned his glasses, and Percy was sure he was doing that to ignore his glare.

"He's realized that I have been spacing out," Percy muttered, not looking up from the tiny screens, "he doesn't seem to be awake of why, but he said he wanted to discuss it."

"Right, and you're in here not discussing it because?"  
  
Percy just rolled his eyes, "Because I'm trying to come up with an excuse that he'll buy before he finds me." He didn't look up until he heard Jason trying to not laugh, "What?"

"You should think quick, because he's making a straight line from your cabin to here, right now," Jason whispered, because before either could say anything else, there was a knock.

"Hey Jason, it's Nico. Percy and I were supposed to meet up after we got the campers settled, is he in there?" They both heard him ask, and oh no, Percy could see that Jason wasn't going to cover for him, so he just sighed and stood up as Jason opened his door.

"Yeah Nico, he's in here wasting all my batteries, I'm going to have to get a new one from Leo or something," Jason teased, and okay that's fine, he didn't sell him out to much.

"Hey there Nico, wasn't avoiding you or anything, just, game was here, saying hi to Jason, that's all," Percy said quickly walking over to him. "See you later Jason, we'll meet you at the tables for dinner."

He ignored Nico giving Jason and confused look, and doubly ignored Jason's shrugged shoulders that were accompanied by a smirk.

　

    A few minutes later they were sitting in Nico's cabin, Percy was guessing since this was to be a discussion on his getting distracted, Nico must have through Poseidon cabin would be more likely to take his attention away. He wasn't wrong, since in the afternoon and night, it was a lot darker in the Hades cabin.

"So, you wanted to discuss something?" Percy asked, playing innocent, though he was sure Nico saw through his thing as a lame joke. This was confirmed when Nico sighed and shook his laugh, but was smiling so that's good.

Nico was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, face resting on his palm, other hand held up, "Percy, stop." Oh no, he's already using his hands to express what he's saying. Percy was suddenly very sure this would not end well.

"First I thought you were just tired," Nico started, and well there went Percy's first excuse. "But it's not and thinking back you've been doing this for awhile now." Nico sighed and looked up at him, folding his arms, fingers tapping on his upper arm. "Why Percy?"

"Ah well, I just tend to zone out, uhm ADHD and all of that, so tired plus that? Yeah that's probably it?" Percy realized instantly from the light glare he was getting, and the fact that Nico had stretched his legs out over the bed like planning to stand up, that Nico didn't by that for a second.

"Percy, we're been practicing and hangout out a lot, so if something I've done has annoyed you enough to make you zone out, just tell me."  
  
"What?! No! Nico that's not it, I promise, it's just me zoning out more or less!" Percy said quickly because oh gods, that is the last thing he wanted Nico to think.

Nico had stood up now, confused and a bit annoyed, "Percy, whatever it is, you need to ju-" and well Percy was completely aware that he should be listening right now, but Nico was gesturing again, he was pointing at him when he said his name, arms flailing a bit in frustration and... _Okay Percy focus!_

That didn't help at all, because both Nico's hands and face were so full of animated movements and looks and Percy was entranced again, well until...

"Percy! You're doing it right now, did you hear anything I just said?" Nico asked, and he was clearly annoyed now, and Percy really couldn't think of what to say to fix this.

"You hands are really cute when you doing that moving them around when you talk thing!" Percy said very quickly and- wait....

_Crap._

"No! Wait! I mean," Percy said quickly, really wishing he was near the lake right now so he could escape, because that seemed like a really good plan, because Nico was just standing there staring at him, hands frozen mid air were slowly lowering to his sides.

"What do you mean that they're cute?" Nico asked him slowly, glancing between Percy and his hands, "Is, is that why you've been zoning out when we've been talking? Is this why Jason was laughing when I complained about it and Hazel and Reyna just looked at each other and then Hazel giggled and Reyna rolled her eyes?"

"I... I don't know! You talked to Jason and Reyna too? Well I didn't talk to Reyna she talked to me about it but..." Percy stopped when he realized he was saying to much, and that _oh.... oh Nico was also cute when he turned red!_ Percy blinked and straightened up, looking down just a bit so he was looking Nico in the eyes.

"I... right your first question there... I yeah.... your hands when you use them to express what you're saying more. I can't help but watch how cute that is, and I start thinking about it and get distracted." Percy paused because he is very red now also, and huh maybe if he went back to Jason's cabin he could convince Zeus' status to zap him just a bit so he'd nap for awhile and could get out of this maybe.

"Uhm, Percy?" Nico said, and he could see Nico was getting a bit shy now, the shadows around him were a bit darker, and well okay that was cute also. "Why, why do you find those gestures cute now? I've always done it, or so people tell me, since I don't seem to notice, so why suddenly...?"

Percy swallowed air, Nico was figuring it out, and so he had to tell him. So many things started going threw his mind at that moment. He was almost certain Nico didn't see him that way anymore, so that means three things could happen as far as he knew.

The best being that Nico take it calm and chill like he did... after the shock wore off. Options two and three seemed more likely, either Nico being very angry that he realizes this now, or him being very hurt that of course something good comes his way when it doesn't matter.

Percy sighed, closing his eyes for a second to get a deep breath then looking Nico in the eyes again, "We've become even closer friends since I came back to camp here and we started hanging out, and working with the younger campers together. So I started noticing things, and Nico you're so going to hate me for being so slow, but the reason I find it so cute, is..." Percy paused for a second, smiling nervously.

"I've kinda fallen for you Nico, and I know, I know, you're thinking 'oh gee that's great Percy, you're two years two late, but thanks', and that's fine I know and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I didn't even know until you started looking cute to me that I liked boys so like not comple-"

"Percy you're rambling," Nico cut him off, and okay, that was not a sound of annoyance in his voice. He sounded almost amused, and wait... Since when was Nico standing so much closer to him?

"Percy, I'm not angry or annoyed, or whatever that emotion you were showing in your mimicking of what I might say was," Nico was smiling, like not child of Hades half smiled or grins. Full on eyes shining smile, and huh... his hands weren't gesturing right now... because they were suddenly resting on Percy's shoulders.

"You're not? That's good... I mean... uh, so what are you thinking about this then?" Percy asked nervously because he was getting an idea, but well as he knows from the past, he's not always so good at guessing right on when people are being romantic towards him.

Oh look, there was Nico's annoyed glare, though he was still smiling while glaring, that was a good sign, "Stop worrying about messing up Percy, stop worrying about me judging you, okay? I'm not going to. I know you're smart, and I know you can tell I'm thinking the same things about you."

Percy's heart was beating very fast now, hands reaching out to Nico's waist, "Right, I... I like you a lot Nico, and..." he let out a breath he was holding, "And I'm paying attention now, and I think you still like me too." He tried to sounds confident in that but nervousness slipped through.

Nico just nodded, and well that's good, he seemed a bit nervous also, so Nico really was on the same page as him right now, "I still like you Percy, maybe it went dormant for awhile? Or I let it be dormant so we could both grow and be who we needed. Somehow it came back here. Maybe Camphorate knew it would land here for us and didn't let my feelings go away fully." he shrugged his shoulders.

Percy smiled brightly leaning closer, because okay they were good, he could be himself more now "So they're back to how they were when you thought I was a cool pirate demigod?" he laughed with relief as Nico shoved his shoulder lightly, blushing and hiding a smile.

"No, Percy, it's deeper then that, I told you, I feel the same as you," he said as they looked each other in the eyes again, "So that means you can..." he looked over Percy's face for a second, and _right he's hinting._

Percy nodded and leaned in the rest of the small distance, one hand moving from Nico's waist to help tilt his head up, and placed a light kiss to his lips. He pulled back after a second eyes peaking open from where he had closed them, Nico apparently doing the same.  
  
They looked at each other a few moments, Nico smiling slightly, and well Percy couldn't see himself but he was sure with the way his cheeks hurt he was beaming. "That was okay right? I know you said we were thinking the same things bu-"

Well, Percy decided to assume it was the right thing, because Nico had now wrapped his arms from Percy's shoulders to around his neck and was kissing him, again. Percy smiled into it after the shock wore off, pressing his lips back against Nico's, and okay he could get used to this. Percy was sure by now they were late to meet up for dinner, but as he peaked one eye open to look at the boy he was kissing, he could hold off for a bit, he's sure his dad's meal sacrifice would be fine a bit later.

　

    When they did stop kissing and go to dinner, they weren't to late, they wandered over to Nico's table. Percy suggested this partly so Hades would know he wasn't going to do anything mean to his son. After focusing on what they wanted on their plates, Jason slowly wandered over from his table to sit with them, "So how did that talk go?"

Percy could feel the smugness in his voice, and he was going to comment on it until Nico spoke first, "Jason, we're going to have our own long talk later about why you didn't at least hint that you knew how Percy was feelings, since it seems clear you tried to hint to him and it's only fair."

"Okay that's fair, but I only hinted it to him in a way I knew he was to anxious about everything to notice what I meant," Jason said is his own defense, and Percy just laughed as he listened to them bicker over that before finally speaking up.

"I blurted out that his hands are cute and then we made out," Percy shrugged, and laughed when Nico got flustered, and oh look he was gesturing to hide his embarrassment, and Percy just smiled, because he could smiled now and not have to hide he was watching them.

He laughed as Nico must of noticed and gently nudged at his shoulder, and okay that was cute also. Yeah Percy was happy he explained his attention issue, he was going to see a lot more things he found cute now.

　


End file.
